The Cat King
Coolzdane Spoof of the Lion King ''Cast: *Baby Simba - Toulouse (The Aristocats)'' *''Young Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company)'' *''Adult Simba - Danny (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Young Nala - Marie (The Aristocats)'' *''Adult Nala - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Timon - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Pumbaa - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Mufasa - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats)'' *''Sarabi - Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''Scar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail Fievel Goes West)'' *''Shenzi - Stretch (Toy Story 3)'' *''Banzai - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Ed - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967)'' *''Rafiki - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967)'' *''Zazu - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Sarafina - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Hyenas - Cat R. Waul's Cat Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age)'' *''Giraffes - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Zebras - Zebras (Madagascar)'' *''Mouse - Roquefort (The Aristocats)'' *''Groundhog - Digger (The Rescuers)'' *''Chameleon - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood; 1973)'' *''Wildebeest - Elephants (Tarzan; 1999)'' *''Vultures/Buzzards - The Crows (Dumbo; 1941)'' *''Beetle - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940)'' ''Scenes: *The Cat King part 1 - "The Circle of Life"'' *''The Cat King part 2 - Cat R. Waul and Thomas O'Malley's Conversation'' *''The Cat King part 3 - Oliver's First Day'' *''The Cat King part 4 - A: Oliver's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report"'' *''The Cat King part 5 - Cat R. Waul and Oliver's Conversation'' *''The Cat King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"'' *''The Cat King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard'' *''The Cat King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"'' *''The Cat King part 9 - The Stampede!/Thomas O'Malley's Death/Oliver Runs Away'' *''The Cat King part 10 - Cat R. Waul Takes Over Pride Rock'' *''The Cat King part 11 - Meet Tigger and Pooh'' *''The Cat King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata"'' *''The Cat King part 13 - Cat R. Waul and Wilbur's Conversation'' *''The Cat King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive?'' *''The Cat King part 15 - Sawyer Chases Pooh/The Reunion'' *''The Cat King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' *''The Cat King part 17 - Danny and Sawyer's Argument/King Louie's Wisdom/Danny's Destiny'' *''The Cat King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Tigger & Pooh's Distraction'' *''The Cat King part 19 - Danny Confronts Cat R. Waul/Danny Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle'' *''The Cat King part 20 - Danny vs. Cat R. Waul/Cat R. Waul's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands'' *''The Cat King part 21 - End Credits (part 1): "Busa Simba"'' *''The Cat King part 22 - End Credits (part 2): "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)"'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows: *The Rescuers Down Under'' *''The Aristocats'' *''The Jungle Book 1 & 2'' *''An American Tail 1 & 2'' *''Oliver & Company'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''The Tigger Movie'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Ice Age'' *''The Rescuers'' *''Tarzan'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Home on the Range'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Horton Hears a Who! (2008)'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Kung Fu Panda 1 & 2'' *''Robin Hood'' *''Dumbo'' *''Pinocchio'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''The Sword in the Stone '' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2'' ''Trivia: *Because Whoopi Goldberg plays by Shenzi the Hyena (The Lion King) and Stretch the Octopus (Toy Story 3) from the same voice actor referenc'' Categorie:Movie Spoofs Categorie:Coolzdane